His Firsts
by jolleIQ
Summary: A short one-shot based on the Season 2 Finale trailer. Contains Starco.


**Based on one of the scenes from the SVTFOE Season 2 Winter Finale Trailer. This is my prediction/headcanon on what will/should happen. Enjoy and feel free to comment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. The Forces of Evil, only the plot for this fic.**

* * *

Marco sighed blissfully, enjoying every single moment of his walk with Jackie Lynn Thomas. Yes, it was really happening; in just a few more minutes, they would be dancing together, a fairytale, a dream come true. He looked at the girl walking beside him and smiled; she looked absolutely stunning and elegant in her dress, and he even had a hard time picturing her in her normal clothes, riding her iconic skateboard.

Yes, it was pretty impressive how she could switch from being a cool skater-girl to an elegant lady with such ease, and both styles fit her perfectly!

"Um, J-Jackie?" Marco stuttered, heating up and tugging his collar with one hand.

"Yes?" said girl asked with a smile on her face, also enjoying her friend's company.

"Y-you, um..." Marco stopped under a street light, a shy smile on his face and scratching the back of his head. "I j-just wanted to say that y-you, uh... you look really beautiful tonight...".

"Aww, thanks!" Jackie exclaimed. "Lookin' good yourself, Diaz! You clean up very nicely!" she added, liking the way he looked in a suit.

Marco looked away, a blush creeping onto his face.

Hesitantly, he took her hand, an unexpected gesture on impulse. Both teens looked downward, staring at their locked hands, unsure what to do next.

"So," Jackie began, "About what you said the other day..." she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"You said something about never having held a girl's hand before. Is this really your first time doing it?" Jackie asked.

Marco chuckled awkwardly and nodded. "Yeah, it is; I know it sounds silly but, so far, no girl has ever let me hold her hand aside from yo-"

 _"Marco!"_

The boy froze, hearing a familiar voice.

 _"Hey, Marco!"_ Again, the same voice. He turned his head from left to right; nothing. Was he hearing things?

"Jackie, did you hear anyth-" he froze. When he looked at the girl in front of him, he no longer saw Jackie, but instead saw no one other than his best friend, Star, smiling tenderly at him.

"Star!?" he exclaimed. "What are you..." the princess shushed him by placing a finger on his lips, then signalling for him to look downwards.

Hesitantly, Marco did as he was told. What was going on? Was she trying to show him something, because all he saw was his hand holding hers.

Marco widened his eyes, realisation hitting him. He looked up at Star, who was still smiling, although her smile was now much shyer than before.

"Wait a minute! he exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. "You! You're the first girl I've ever held hands with!"

Star closed her eyes and nodded. She let go of his hand and turned around, then began walking away.

"Wait!" Marco exclaimed and rushed over to her before she could get too far away from him, placing a hand on her right shoulder and turning her around. His heart shattered upon seeing the girl's teary eyes. She lunged forward, hugging him.

 _Hugging..._ he trailed off. That's right! She was the first girl whom he had ever hugged!

Wrapping his arms around her, he fell into thought, recounting the times he'd spent with her; his first movie-date, his first monster fight, his first time visiting another dimension, his first goblin-dog; They all had one thing in common, Star. She had given him so many firsts without him even comprehending it.

 _"Why...?_ _"_ he suddenly heard her whisper,her words coming out as sobs. _"Why did you abandon me tonight?"_

Her words stung, forcing him to remember and rethink the entire conversation he'd had with her earlier that day.

 _Que Flashback_

Marco had just gotten home and went straight to Star's room to tell her the fantastic news.

"Star!" he cheerfully shouted. She turned to look at him, noticing his huge smile. "Jackie Lynn Thomas just asked me to the dance!" he exclaimed and triumphantly raised his arms, "And I said yes!"

"Oh, that's awesome! Congratulations! I hope the two of you have a great time!" she replied.

After a moment, Marco's expression grew panicked as he realised something. "W-wait! B-but you and I... we were going to go together!" he said, pointing a finger at her.

Star turned her head around and made a small smile. "That's OK, I know how much you've been dreaming of this day, so I'll just find something else to do, don't worry," she explained.

Marco raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? A-are you sure?"

"Of course, I mean... What kind of bestie would I be if I stopped you from dating the person you like, right?" she added.

Marco smiled, "Thanks, Star! You're the best!" he exclaimed as he began making his way out of her room.

"Yeah... sure..." Star muttered to herself.

Marco stopped in his tracks and turned his head around. "Did you say something?" he casually asked.

"Huh?" The girl instantly responded, turning her head around and putting on a smile. (which he only now noticed, was fake). "O-oh! Yeah, I said: Good luck with your date tonight!" she lied.

Marco scratched his head, then shrugged. He excitedly walked out of her room, failing to notice as the young princess wistfully smiling as she watched him leave, her expression revealing how much his words had truly hurt her.

 _End Flashback_

Marco tightened his embrace, a solemn gesture, his heart begging for forgiveness.

 _"Marco, why!?" Star cried._

Marco felt his eyes tearing up. "Star, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The girl kept crying into his shoulder. His heart ached; his best friend was miserable, and it was his fault for being blind.

 _"Marco..." he heard her whisper over and over. "Marco... Marco..."_

" **MARCO!** " Jackie exclaimed, snapping the boy out of his trance. He shook his head and looked at the girl standing in front of him, her expression full of concern. He blinked at her a few times.

"Jackie?"

"What's wrong? You just... phased out for a minute there," she explained.

"Jackie I..." he trailed off, his mind still dizzy. With a shameful expression, he let go of her hand and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry but, I can't..."

The girl raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ok... you can't what?"

Marco looked her in the eyes and sighed. "I can't go to the dance with you, I-" he chose his next words very carefully, "I promised someone else; Someone who's always been there for me, always supported me and cheered me on, always tried to put a smile on my face whenever I was feeling down-"

As he was explaining, his mind kept recalling the countless occasions the crazy Mewman princess did exactly those things for him, and more, no matter how stupid in crazy they may have seemed.

Before her, his life had been stale, boring, dull... It was funny how much she'd turned his life upside down without him even realising it, taking him on adventures, showing him unearthly things, trusting him with her life...

Marco smiled as he remembered the day Toffee had captured him, and not only did Star come to his rescue, she also willingly sacrificed her wand, the one thing she cherished the most and defined part of who she was, just to save him.

Marco lifted his head, looking the girl in front of him in the eyes once more. "Someone who was willing to sacrifice so much for me, and is more special to me than anyone else..." he finished.

Jackie nodded in understanding. "So you don't wanna dance with me anymore but... with Star..." Jackie concluded, shooting him a serious look.

Marco flinched for a moment, surprised that she'd figured it out so quickly, then sighed and nodded. "Yeah..." he muttered.

A silence fell over the two teens as the wind blow, playing with their hair.

"Well then," Jackie started, grabbing Marco by the shoulders. The boy looked up, curiously, and saw that Jackie was grinning, fire and determination in her eyes. "Then you'd better hurry up and go get her if you wanna make it in time! C'mon!"

Marco blinked in confusion, staring at Jackie as the girl mustered up two helmets and her skateboard from somewhere, throwing one of the helmets at him while strapping the other onto her head.

"You coming? Unless you wanna walk?" she asked, turning her head around and eying him. Marco smiled and put the other helmet onto his head, then jumped onto the skateboard and wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist, so he wouldn't fall off.

"Hold on tightly!" Jackie exclaimed as she pushed herself and the boy forward at a lightning pace, her eyes focused only on the road ahead of them.

Marco smiled, then looked up at the sky, observing the countless shining lights. "I'm coming, Star!"

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **So, there you guys have it. This is what popped into my head after I'd watched the trailer. I know it's far fetched but this is only a prediction. And who knows, maybe I even managed to guess it right :P? Nah! Still, it would be hilarious XD!**


End file.
